Two Swords and A Scythe
by Write the Night Away
Summary: A rough start of a day for a student who shows up 1 month late for school. Who would have thought that the hardest challenge that this swords man would have to deal with would be making friends... OC. T for now...
1. Arrival

**Two Swords and a Scythe**

**Summary: **Beacon Academy has been a place that has trained many legendary warriors, so it would be normal for it to attract many different types of warriors looking to harness their potential. Follow the story of a scythe wielding girl who is way too young to even be at this school, a daddy's girl who thinks she is the best, a quiet girl who can't seem to stop reading, and a blond who doesn't have any control over her temper in their many adventures leading to them leaving Beacon as great warriors. Oh and all their friends, don't forget them. As if the competition wasn't high enough but everything changes when a lazy, sword wielding student makes his mark on Beacon Academy on the first day, and also decides that the appropriate time to join school is a month into it.

**Author Notes: **Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that this story is not gonna be like OC comes in and takes all the girls. It will try to follow the story with the OC just implemented to spices it up. Hopefully it stays like that, because I have the tendency to not follow my own objectives. However the first few chapters will be about Mr. Jack R. Aiden (OC) for introduction purposes

'Beacon Academy huh…'

Standing in front of the beautiful school is a guy, who looks to be no older than 16, 6 foot 1inch with brownish chopped medium haircut and a very sloppy taste in clothing; dressed only in a white zip-up hoodie, black faded jeans, and tattered white sneakers. Oh and I almost forget the holster on his back which holds his blade; carved from pure Mithril Steel and with a leather hilt for comfortable use, the blade was passed on to Jack from his father. But this blade isn't as it used to be, Jack has modified his blade with a high frequency current that which corresponds with the blades original quality giving it a more powerful cut verses the average sword, a more light weight feel, the ability to cut through solid material, with some exceptions, and a red, vibrant glow to it.

'Seems a bit over kill for a school that teaches you to kill monsters'

Obviously he isn't anxious to go to the school but, with his mother's words echoing in his head, he presses on.

'_Your father has already paid for your education, I don't care how good you already are with a sword you are going to that academy!'_

'Meh, you are going to the academy' He mocks his mother in his head as he makes his way to the front door of the school.

As he enters the school he is greeted with glares of disbelief and curiosity, although he was used to people looking at him wrongfully, he was kind of upset that this is the greeting he gets. But then again looking like an idiot that fell from his bed to the front of the school he can't ask for much.

Ignoring the looks, he makes his way to the front desk where he is met with, who he assumes, is the secretary of the headmaster.

"Child, where is your uniform?" She asks, she gave off the vibes of a secretary who is totally in love with her boss and thinks that being an obedient little slave is going to get her the 'man' in the end.

"I just arrived at this school, so I don't really have a uniform, or a room, hell I don't even know your name." He replied in a, obviously, tired tone.

"Sir, I will not have you using vulgar language in this school, also I am Ms. Goodwitch. I shall take you to Headmaster Ozpin at once, follow along." She says as she quickly starts moving in the opposite direction.

Not a word was spoken during the walk there and all the students must have gone to class because there was no one in the halls.

Once we arrive at the headmaster's office I am directed in,

"Ms. Goodwitch, who is this?" The headmaster asks in a rather calm tone.

"This is a new student, Professor, who seems to be a little late for the admission." She replied.

"Ms. Goodwitch, please bring me some tea." The headmaster said as he turns around and glares at me. He had that look where he wasn't really mad but you are afraid that he might be so you don't say anything, kinda like my dad.

"Please, sir, have a seat."

I quietly took the leather chair that was rather comfortable.

"I take it you have a good excuses for being so late?" He said in a monotone, yet angry voice.

"Yes… erm… well it isn't actually very great but… m-my dad was very ill and I had to stay behind and help him out."

"And you have a proper admission?"

I fumble through my pockets and pull out a little slip which said that I was allowed into the school.

He takes a look at it for a brief second and hands it back to me, obviously mad.

"Alright then, since you missed the team test, you will be staying by yourself in a teacher room. Also tomorrow you will have to take your late fighter's exam. Ms. Goodwitch will give you your uniform, your schedule, and will direct you to your room."

As if listening the entire time, Ms. Goodwitch walks in, with a piece of paper, a medium sized uniform, and a key along with the Headmaster's tea.

"Please escort Mr. Aiden to his room, and make sure his uniform fits him well."

"Yes, Professor, come along." She says as she starts making her way to the door.

The last thing I hear before I leave is the professor saying 'lazy fool won't last a day'.

'Psh, whatever, Headmaster' he mocks in his head.

As we start making our way to my room, I began to realize just how big this school really is. Monster Hunting classes, Dusts basics, Monster analysis, Weapons training, and so many more.

'Geezus overkill is right, how much did dad have to pay for me to go to this school?'

"Hey, Ms. Goodwitch, what exactly is the Late Fighter's Exam?" I ask out of curiosity.

"The Late fighter's exam has only been done 5, well now 6, times in Beacon history. All students who miss the Team test have to take this test and see if they are eligible to join Beacon. Although they will not be put on a team, they will continue to stay at Beacon until next year where they will be given a chance to participate in an actual team test. It takes place in front of all the student body in the auditorium where the late student will take part in a one on one fight with a Beacon security fighter set to a certain fight-back level. If he/or she succeed they will be allowed to stay at Beacon, if they fail the money for the education will go back to the person who paid for the education and they will be kicked out of Beacon. Clear?" She says, without taking a single breath!

"Crap, if I get kicked out mom will be pissed," I whisper to myself.

"Here is your room, a teacher grade suit with a sight bed, a mini kitchen, a washroom and a living room. It is much better than the average student's room but we seem to be out of those and we have many remaining teacher's rooms. So considers yourself lucky." She says, in a rather, and unexpectedly, angry tone. Why is everyone so pissy at him?

She hands me my uniform and I quickly to go my bedroom and get changed. I quickly go out and inform Ms. Goodwitch that I am set and it fits fine.

Even though it was a little tight I didn't mind.

"Hey, Miss, it fits…" There is a loud bang and the room is empty, "fine."

I let out a sigh of relief and go to the fridge to get myself something to eat. I see my schedule on the counter. I quickly glance over it.

'7 to 8 is Basic Monster Fighting, 8 to 9 is Monster Analysis, 9 to 11 is Weapon training, 11 to 12 is lunch, 1 to 2 is History of Monster hunting.'

'Ugh, sounds so boring.'

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud bang from outside; I open my door to go investigate only to see a blond boy and 4 guys around him. The one in the middle has him in the air by the collar and seemed to be choking him.

Without missing a beat, I quickly step outside and stop this act of bullying.

"… isn't that right, Jaune?" The big one in the middle says.

"Just… leave me alone, Cardin!" He struggles to speak.

"HEY!" I yell, obviously frightening the 4. They seem to take off running after dropping the poor guy.

I quickly rush to aid him. I notice the sword sheath on his belt, oh awesome a fellow swords man. I offer him a hand.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask him as he takes my hand and pulls himself up.

"I am fine, just… goddamn are those guys assholes." He says as he brushes himself off.

"They didn't exactly seem the nice type," I said to him who seem to tense up a bit.

"Hey I haven't seen you around Beacon, are you new?" He asks me.

"Yea just arrived today, I am staying down the hall in the teacher's room?" I told him.

"You seem pretty young to be a teacher," He stated.

"Well since I have no team, and all single student rooms seem to be full. I have no choice, not that I am complaining. The teacher rooms are pretty sweet." I told him

"Name's Jack, Jack Aiden." I said.

"My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc, part of team JNPR!" He boasted with pride. "We are, like, right next to your room."

"Oh cool," I said, we start to make our way to our rooms. "So you are fellow swords man too?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" He says with pure confusion.

"The sword," I point at, "if you use a sword that makes you a swords man."

"Oh, well, I would hardly consider myself a swords man but, sure I guess I am."

"Well I would love to fight you sometimes," As I said that he gets this panicky look in his eyes. "Or not…"

"I am not exactly the greatest fight in the world, I would say that I am actually the worst, hell, I don't even know why I am here!"

"That makes the two of us," he has this hopeful look.

"You mean you suck at fighting too?"

"What? No, of course not, I meant we both don't know what we are doing here that's what." I said a little taken back by his comment.

"Oh, well, I was hoping I wasn't the worst fighter here but hey you know… whatever." He says, and suddenly it got awkward. Thankfully my room just came.

"Anyway this is my room, I'll talk to you later Jaune." I said.

"Yea come by sometime, I'll introduce you to my team and team RWBY…" He says while taking off in a run.

"Alright…" I said laughing at the end of the sentence.

As I open my door I notice that there is a note on my door?

'What's this?'

_Dear, Mr. Aiden._

_Your Late Fighter's exam will take place tomorrow during first period. _

_Do not be late, or you will regret it. _

_Regards,  
Ms. Goodwitch_

'Alright, I get to miss first period. To perform in front of everyone at my school… great'

I said as I open the door, toss the paper in the trash, and make my way to my room. I take off my uniform and jump straight to bed.

'Tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a morning.'

**A/N: THE CHAPTER ISN'T OVER YET, just wanted to say something; Jack is actually a character based, somewhat, on a character from another game, can you guess which one?**

The next morning came so fast I really didn't wanna get up, but Ms. Goodwitch's note's words were echoing in my head.

'Be late and you'll regret it.'

_Groan_

My eyes slowly open to the sun blaring into my eyes. I woke up and look around; my uniform was still in a pile on the floor. I got up and glanced at the clock.

'6:07'

'Ok so I got about an hour to get ready.'

I quickly jumped into the shower, for 30 minutes, brushed my teeth for 5 minutes, put on my clothes and got ready.

I glance at the clock again, '6:42 a.m'

'Alright I got about 20 minutes to kill' I thought, as I put my socks on I suddenly felt nervousness in my stomach.

'I am gonna be performing in front of the entire school. I am completely confident in my sword skills but the thing is, what if, I just… ah what am I worried about. I'll be fine.'

My thoughts are interrupted once again by yelling coming from outside my room.

I quickly go to investigate; I open the door and make my way to the noise.

It seems to be coming from the right door, the one next to Jaune's team's room. The noise suddenly grew as the door opened and a girl with long black hair stepped out in and stand on the floor next to the door and began to read her book.

I walk up to her to strike up a conversation.

"Everything alright in there?" I ask her…

"I can tell you are new, because if you weren't you would have gotten used to this…" She says not even looking up from her book.

"Oh…" I replied not really knowing what to say next.

"Are you new here?" She asked finally looking up at me.

"Oh you'll find out at 7 to 8 p.m." I said.

"So you are the new student who showed up like 1 month late. Everyone what wondering why they would suddenly schedule an assembly." She says while getting back to her book.

I quietly left her alone and went off toward the auditorium. I hear some students in their rooms getting up while others are still sleeping.

Finally arriving at the auditorium through this maze of a school, I enter inside to see the headmaster, Ms. Goodwitch, and some guys with tools, probably the mechanics.

I walk up to the headmaster, and he is alert of my presences.

"Ah, you are early," He says in a rather happy tone. "I expected you to show up at the last second."

I snort at him, "anyway so what will I be doing."

"It's a pretty basic fight, an unbreakable force field will be put up that cannot be entered nor exited once up. You will be fighting inside there against some high level monster dummies." He explained.

"Sounds pretty simple." I said, it did calm my nerves knowing that even if… he… escapes I wouldn't harm anyone innocent.

"Anyway, Mr. Aiden, get to the middle of the stage and get ready." He instructs and I head towards the stage.

The force field comes up and, soon, all the students start pouring in. I felt their glares on me as I was standing in the middle of the stage awkwardly.

The Headmaster goes and faces his audiences with a microphone.

"Students, we apologize for interrupting your daily class schedule but this is of the upmost importance. Today you will bear witness to a Late Fighter's exam, a rare exam done to those students that are tardy. This will remind you to miss any school days, especially not the 1st month. Please enjoy this test."

After that… wonderful and kind speech, the show starts. The trap door beside me opens up and it reveals what seem to be a giant bear with a boney armor around it. There is an ear piercing scream and the monster charges full force at me.

"Begin!"

Not even holding back for a second the bear like monster swipes his claws at me and I have to leap back to dodge.

'I can't keep leaping forever, I have to attack.'

I look closely at the monsters pattern and find a weakness quite quickly. The bear's attacks become quite slow and sluggish ever now and then but quickly pick up.

'I'll use this opportunity to…'

The bear, after a quick barrage of attacks, takes a slow swipe at me and I parry the blow, stunning the monster.

It quickly recovers and slashes downwards; I use this opportunity to roll towards it. I aim at the bear's stomach and reach for my sword.

…

There is a sound, like a gun being fired, but no bullet. Everyone stares in awe as the swords shoots rapidly out of its sheath, with a red blaze cutting straight through the Ursula's stomach. The bear's attack stops midway and it collapses on the floor blood gushing everywhere.

'That was the quickest I have seen someone put down an Ursula, my god, what is this kid.'

"Hey! Can I come out now?" He yells, everyone in the auditorium is silent.

"Ms. Goodwitch, please open the force field."

"I-I am trying…" She says.

"What?"

A computerized voice is on the announcement speakers, 'shield malfunction, unable to shut down. Please call mechanic.'

I quickly stand up, "Ms. Goodwitch call the technicians."

There are whispers all around the auditorium.

All of a sudden, the computerized voice comes back.

'Releasing Death Stalker, Fighting level: 10'

"MS. GOODWITCH! Get that student out of there now!"

She quickly charges a spell and launches it at the shield but to no prevail.

"Damn it!" I said as I smash the desk.

…

'What the hell is going on? I thought I was done…'

The giant scorpion like monster charged at me with tremendous speed, I almost missed the dodge. I do a side leap over it and go for its legs, suddenly it's legs flick up and toss me against the shield. I go flying and smash against it.

I get up and charge at it again, this time not waiting for an opportunity to one shot it. I start slashing my blade at its head and leaping back when it lunged at me.

This monster is really smart because it picked up on my pattern really quickly. It didn't wait for me to finish my attacks it lunged right at me, but that was all I need to parry his head lung back and stun him long enough for me to cut off its stinger.

As I go for the attack something distracts me, a bright light that hits the force field. Blinding me for about a second but that was just long enough for the monster to stab me right through the chest with its razor sharp stinger. I felt all the energy and focus gush out of me all at once and I felt a really powerful pain through my body.

The monster pins me to the top of the force field to make sure the stinger sunk into my flesh nice and well. I felt a sickening cracking sound, probably my ribs and I held back from throwing up blood everywhere.

After a long silence I hear faint yelling from outside the force field and look over to see students in a panic, the Headmaster worried out of his mind.

Finally the monster brought me down and swiped my nearly dead corpse off of his stinger. I am not gonna die, I know I am not. I am just worried that I won't be able to stop him from coming out...

I feel my energy running out and I am gonna have to start going off his energy. My god this has been a terrible first day.

I… I can't hold him back anymore; he is free… until I recover.

...

The child's dead, on my ground. My fault, oh my god, what kind of headmaster am I to let a student die, let alone die in front of the entire student body.

"Mr. Ozpin, look!" I hear my sectary's voice. I look over at the child and see his corpse glowing red. He slowly gets up and stares at the Death Stalker with a sickening look.

The Death Stalker chargers at him and smashes him with a head lung back into the force field.

"Stop!" I yell over the intercom "stop trying to get back up! STO—"

My voice is cut off by a chilling laugh, I look over to the area and see the child… laughing. My eyes widen and my mouth hangs wide open.

The child grabs his swords and plunges it straight through the thick hide of the Death Stalker. The monster lets him go and jumps back. The child stands up normally and smiles at the monster, as if tell it to come and attack.

The Death Stalker charges at him, but he doesn't dodge or move. Instead he sticks out his blade in a parry-like form and lets the Death Stalker run straight into him.

And then, in all my years of seeing students fight, I see something so extraordinary. The blade cut clean through the Death Stalker, splitting in half and filling the area with gushing blood.

He stands there and stares at the dead Death Stalker and then, menacingly, looks at me.

He laughs, "Is that all you got!" He yells.

Finally he starts to walk towards the force field and, with one slash of the blade, it comes down. That same sickening smile appears again and he looks as if about to attack the student. The students quickly pick up on that, some draw their weapons while others run.

But before he can charge something stops him.

He grips his head, as if in pain.

"I don't want to give it back yet!" He yells before the glow around his body disappears and he collapses on the ground motionless, quickly the medic bay rush to him and check for his pulse.

"He is alive, but barely. We have to get him to the ER, stat!" The head doctor says as they carry him away. I follow right behind.

**A/N: **Holy crap lost track of time and how much I wrote. Anyway the next chapter will be out next week guys. Thanks for reading this…


	2. Dark Background

**A/N: **Even though you guys will see this on Saturday, this chapter was actually written on Friday. Why? Because, while in the middle of playing GTA, I remembered that I had to go volunteer at my school! So, yea I am writing this on Friday. Thought I should keep you guys updated on what and how I feel during these chapters.

I thought through this chapter, sort of, I mean I did it in the middle of the night so, I tended to fall asleep before I got a solid build up done so yea, at least I managed to get a basic back story as to why Jack is so firkin OP. Also are you all excited for the 4 Week Special of RWBY, I am!

Anyway, oh wait crap—** I do not own any of the characters of RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth. I also do not own any other game or anime functions I bring into my story they belong to their rightful owners. **

ON WARDS WITH THY STORY!

"_This won't hurt a bit, son."_

_It was a lie, it always hurt; especially at night. The long nights awake, waiting for my blood to adjust to the drug, the reactions were always different; either I was really sweaty, really cold, or just in pain. But that never stopped him, he continued his experiments! _

_The… pain is unbearable. I told mom but she said to take it, claiming that even though the pain felt like it was gonna kill me it wouldn't. _

"_Why would your own father kill you?" _

"GAH!"

***Crash***

My first initial reaction was to sit up straight; the noise was kind of uncalled for. I usually would wake up alone and cold and expect an embrace from… a certain someone but usually there are no gasped or breaking of prescription bottles involved.

"Oh my, you shouldn't have been awake for another 4 days?" A voice spoke out; I kind of ignored it because I was trying to find the quickest way out of my current situation.

I was in a hospital, well pretty small for a hospital. The voice was a young nurse; she looked to be about 20 something and was obviously new at the job because an experienced nurse would immediately call the doctor.

"I knew this school was had some advanced tech, but being able to heal damaged vital organs in under 48 hours is remarkable." She awed at the machine which seemed to be injecting some liquid material into my body from my wrist.

"The technology is at our school is pretty advanced, especially our health departments', but not able to heal someone who suffered such severe damage as you did in such a short amount of time." I was distracted by a sudden familiar voice, the headmaster walks in through the door to my room followed by a short guy in a suit and some big ass glasses. "So, care to explain, Jack?"

'Yea how the hell do I tell them that I skillfully learned how to heal myself fast, no point in lying, might as well start off with the truth.'

"Where do I start?" I asked, admitting defeat.

"How about from when you got your powers," He asked, as his helper pulls up a chair for him and takes out a pen and paper.

'Guess they are going to write down what I say.'

"Ok, here we go," I said, preparing for this long-ass story.

"Well it started when I was born…"

_Screaming and crying, really that's all I remember from when I was born. I didn't realize that the people who had been by my side that day would go on to become my 'parents'. I use that term very loosely, because no parent would do what these people did to me. _

_When I was 5 I found out a very harsh truth, my mom and dad were arguing, nothing unusual kinda got use to it, but this time it was different. They were arguing about me. _

"_You agreed to it! You said we can use him!" My dad screamed, my mom was in tears. _

"_I—I didn't think that you would be so heartless! I thought maybe seeing your own flesh and blood would change your mind." She kept crying, never seen her like that. _

_My mom, whose name is Kathrynne, was a very headstrong woman; I remember once I was beat up school, instead of tell the school like a normal mother would she got me to beat the kids who bullied me up. Oh I beat them alright, and I learned something about my mother that day, she doesn't want a weakling for a son. After that day no one really bothered me. So that image of a strong woman was stuck in my head, she was sort of like my protector, the person who would keep me safe in her own sick way. _

_My father, whose name was Kato, was a quiet man, he was nice when we did talk but we rarely did. He would be gone to his lab and would often not return for days, weeks even! And when he would come all he would do is argue with my mom or lock himself in that study room. _

_But my mom and I, we were really close; she was like a best friend, she cared for me, gave me things, she was able to fill the spot my father left empty. I loved her, she was all I really had, everything a mother, a father, and a friend would do for someone she would do for me. _

_So that image of a strong woman was stuck in my head, she was sort of like my protector, the person who would keep me safe in her own sick way. She was like my guardian._

_But seeing someone who you consider strong, your guardian, do something as weak as cry shows you how human everyone is; every human has a weakness, and I guess her weakness was my father. _

"_I didn't! And I will take him, whether you want me to or not!" He yelled. _

"_Kato, please be reaso—" _

_What I saw shocked me; I literally froze at the sight of it! The echo of the slap seemed to bounce around the room multiple times. He slapped her._

_Her eyes were wide as she stared in the direction her face was now facing. His hand had not left his position it was in. _

"_Listen to me," He moved to her ear, "he is mine, and I can do whatever I chose to do to him. If you do anything to interfere I will have you killed." I slowly watched as he leaned in closer to her, breathed on her, I saw her go pale. "So there is nothing you can do about it." _

_A sickening smile was plastered on his face as he stood up and walked away, I had no idea what that fight was about but after that day my mom and I never talked, we never had fun like we used to. _

_This happened for 2 months until my birthday, that faithful August, 10. It was my 8__th__ birthday, I wasn't excited or anything, hell to be honest I completely forgot, but today was weird. _

_When I came downstairs I saw my dad standing there, he looked pretty happy, he had a party favor on and a popper. My mom was behind him but she seemed to be very gloomy and depressed, usually that was natural but today she seemed extra depressed. _

_Anyway, my dad came up to me and asked me how it feels to be 8 years old. I said I didn't really feel like anything so I just remained quiet, he lifted me up and put me next to the cake. He pulled out his camera and pointed at me saying I should blow out the candles. _

_I look over at my mom and then back at him. _

_I gently blew out the candles and I heard the popper go off, which made me jump. _

_After we cut the cake and we all ate in silence, who would have thought that this moment would be the last time I have a good time with my family. _

_Soon my dad gave me a little box, saying that it was his gift to me, I opened it and saw a wrist band inside that said "B.E.L" which stood for Biological Experiment Lab. _

_My mom gave me a gift as well, a charm necklace with a picture of her and me inside. I still wear that necklace; it comforts me and reminds me of happier times. _

_After a long heartfelt goodbye to my mom, my dad led me to his car and we took off. It was a quite ride there and when I arrived I was greeted by my dad's assistant and another little girl; she looked to be 10 years old, she had long auburn hair, these beautiful hazel eyes, and the cutest little pink dress._

_Even though she looked be a shy little girl she was not, she came right up to me and introduced herself quite properly. I still remember what she said:_

"_Hello, my name is Aoe (Eye- o), it is a pleasure to meet you." She said as she stuck her hand out for me to shake._

"_H-Hello, my name is Jack, a pleasure to meet you as well." I grasped her soft hand and shook it gently. _

_She was, from that day forward, my first love. _

_Fast forward a couple of hours._

_My dad gave me a room with Aoe, she wasn't around when I was getting my stuff settled so I had time to explore my really large room. It had 2 separate bathrooms, 2 big closets, 2 separate queen sized beds, and other amazing things. Like this room was built for two people. _

_I jumped as two men kicked the door down and grabbed me, I began to struggle. They carried me to a room and strapped me to a chair. _

_That day… was the day I found out my father's true intentions._

_My dad came out with a large syringe with some liquid inside it. I begged for my dad to help me but he instructed the guards to tape my mouth. _

_Without hesitance he stabbed the needle through my shoulder, I screamed in pain but was only muffled by the tape. I began struggling, which increased the pain, tears poured out. _

_I wish the pain would just stop but it didn't. _

_As soon my dad put 3 doses inside me, the released me and threw me into the room. I lay on the floor crying for, what felt like, the longest time. I finally got the energy to get up and saw that Aoe was watching me the entire. _

"_W-Were you watching me the entire time?" I asked, she slowly got up and walked up to me and cupped my cheek. _

"_I remember my first time being experimented on, I cried for what felt like forever as well." She said moving closer with every word. _

"_Can you please step back?" I asked._

"_Aw, am I being too forward, fine, I am sorry." She said, quietly going back to her bed and facing away from me. I, too, made my way to my bed went to bed to end this horrible night. _

_And that's basically how it was for 2 years, experiment after experiment, each day ending with a small conversation with Aoe and me going to bed in tears._

_That is until the experiments actually started to show results, I remember after the needle I felt a powerful rush to my head and I let out an ear piercing scream. _

_I felt so much pain, but in that pain I felt something growing inside me. I felt my strength increasing greatly. Because I was struggling from the pain, I managed to tear right through the leather grips. Everyone ran in fear and I felt my new powers rising. _

_About 50 guards with stun batons ran through the door._

_Using my new found strength I tore a nearby pipe off its holds and held it in a defensive position, one of them charged at me. As he was charging at me I went to parry the attack but instead I met with it and broke the baton; smashing the guard right in the temple sending him flying. _

_The other guards panicked and grabbed their pistols, aiming them at me. I felt a rush of fear as the first bullet fired, I waited for my death but something felt off. I looked back at the bullet and saw it was moving in slow motion. _

_But I was moving normally, it was unbelievable. When I felt endangered I would initiate a slow-motion like moment to avoid the attack._

_Not wasting another second I quickly dodged the bullet and went straight for the guard, as I went to attack him. I saw everything go normal and I smashed him downwards cracking his skull on the spot. _

_The others began to panic as I felt a dark aurora around me, I charged at the guard to my left with my bare hands I tore his arm off! I felt so powerful. _

_I turned around and faced the guy behind me; he yelled and shot 3 bullets into my chest. It hurt, but not as badly as I thought it would. I brush it off and sprinted at the guy; I readied the pipe in a stabbing position and literally impaled him in the stomach with it. _

_I held him in the air with one hand as blood leaked out. Suddenly all the guards start to run for the door, I was right behind them. _

_The door closed and I began to smash the lead pipe over and over again at the door until another sound caught my attention; like compressed gas being released. I look up and see a pink gas coming out of some hoses. _

_I breathed in the air and felt really light headed. _

'_Knockout gas…' _

_I woke up while being dragged to my room but I didn't feel like fighting it. Guess the gas had fatigue as a side effect, because they noticed I woke up. _

_They were ready to kill me when I just quietly got up and walked to the door, opening it without missing a step._

_When I walked in I heard soft snoring coming from the bed beside me. _

'_Must be Aoe.'_

_Stepping inside the room I didn't really want to deal with anything else so I kinda just went to bed. The next day, my dad made a personal appearance to me and explained that the next few years I'll be learning to conquer my powers._

_The next few years went by with me training._

_What my dad didn't tell me was the training bullshit was just to keep me distracted while he came up with a solution to deal with my amazing powers and as of August 9__th__, a monster was born within me. _

_A drug which would keep my powers in check by absorbing a huge chunk of each of my powers so that for each power I would only get to use %25 of it: _

_Slow Motion; when this happened, I too would be in a slow motion state.  
Super Senses; only my hearing is advanced.  
Super Strength; I can only use %30 of my full strength  
Advanced Reflexes; my reflexes are cut down to only %10 of their original state.  
Fast Healing; fast healing remained normal_

"… those were the powers that I had left after that monster was born. His job was to keep me in check. But whenever I would be in a critical state of life and death he would come out and deal with it. Like a backup." I explained everything about how I got my powers.

"That is quite a story, but how did you end up here?" The Headmaster asked, I sighed. I really didn't wanna tell him that long-ass story.

"Headmaster, with all due respect, can we talk about that another day I am getting bored of story time." I spoke, pretty bluntly.

"Every well, tomorrow at the same time in my office please," He didn't even make eye contact with me as he left.

"Are you sure you are alright?" The nurse asked, she was trying to be nice to the psychotic killer in her presences.

"Yea I am fine, I can make my way back to my room, don't worry." I reassured her as I calmly got up "just where is my uniform?"

She pointed at the bathroom and I went in and got changed.

I got out and asked the nurse what time of the day it is and she said lunch.

'Crap I already missed most of the day, not a good 2nd day huh?' I thought to myself as I sprinted to the lunchroom.

Most people would be worried about how everyone in the school feels about themselves after that display of power yesterday.

I really couldn't give more of a dame with other people think and I will be fine if everyone is afraid of me, although it would be nice to be nice to have friends for once but you know whatever.

I arrived at the lunch room without another thought in my mind and opened the door to enter.

'God damn what have I gotten myself into'

**A/N: **Damn that was almost as long as my first chapter. Ah whatever, if I had more time I would have totally wrote more but whatever you know. Thanks for reading guys and please review, it really encourages me to write longer chapters. TANKS! 


	3. Meeting the Teams

**A/N: **Sorry about the late post, kinda lost track of time of time. Anyway this might come out on Saturday or Sunday and probably won't be a long chapter. I mean, who knows I haven't even started the chapter I am still writing these notes.

Let me tell you some information about me:  
One: I don't plan out what I want to write; I just write and think along the way.  
Two: I CAN'T WRITE WITHOUT MUSIC, seriously, I have listened to 2 Disturbed albums writing the last two chapters. (Indestructible and Ten Thousand Fists)

**ONWARDS!**

Eyes… these goddamn eyes that keep glaring at me; some in fear others in anger, which kind of surprised me, as I probably have mentioned this isn't the first time I went batshit crazy during school, but I have never had students be angry with me, usually they are scared of me. But this school isn't like most schools; people come here to be fighters so it's no wonder that they stand their grounds like fighters.

But I digress; I make my way to the closest empty table; which wasn't really empty. The only other person sitting there was this girl with bunny ears who was sitting at the other side of the table staring at her food.

Look, I am not really a judgmental type of person but, come on, fake bunny ears? That's just weird, but she seemed like she didn't have any friends and could use some; even if they are people who have a psychopathic living inside them.

"Hello," she looked up at me and quickly diverted her eyes back at her food.

I hear a faint little hi from her. Man, some people are so shy.

"What's your name?" I ask while moving to sit in front of her.

"V-Velvet," she is a very quiet person, and a person of very few words.

"Nice to meet you Velver," I stuck my hand out to her and she nervously shook it.

"Velvet, its Velvet. Not Velver," she giggled.

"Well, well, look at this," there was a new voice, a more masculine and, to me, more annoying voice. "The psycho and the weirdo, in cahoots."

I turned around and was met with a guy who was equal to my height; he had blond short hair and looked way more buff than me.

"And you are?" He has just send a sentence and I already hate him.

"Cardin, part of team CRDL," he boasted as the three lackeys behind him snickered.

"You can call me the King, as in I am better than you," goddamn this guy is pissing me off already. Like, why do people like him even exist?

"Yea, I'll just stick to Cardin," I turned back to my food and began to ignore the idiots behind me.

Of course, they weren't done as they began to walk to Velvet.

"I see you have met the school's weirdo," he went up to her.

"Leave me alone, C-Cardin," she said but in such a tiny voice that no one would take it in a threatening matter.

"And leave my favorite victim alone? I don't think so." He said as he reaches for her ears, he grabs them and yanks at them. She lets out a yelp but her ears don't come off.

'Wait, her ears are real!'

"Ouch! Cardin, please," she pleaded. I had enough of this, I was gonna regret it later but right now I wasn't gonna let my first friend be pushed around, even if they have real bunny ears.

The sound of my blade echoes across the lunch room as everyone falls into silence. My blade was burning hot from the first Dust bullets. I slowly press the sharp, burning end against Cardin's neck. There was a sizzling sound as the blade slowly pushed into his flesh.

"Ouch, alright I'll stop, I'll stop!" He says has he raises his hands up in the air.

"Come on, Velvet, let's go to another table," I said as draw the blade back and motion her to come along. I didn't really give her much of a choice, so she stood up and walked with me to find another table.

She quietly caught up with me.

"T-Thanks for helping me back there, that was really kind of you," she says, well mumbles, but I was able to pick up on it.

"Hey, no problem, that's what friends are for right?" She blushes as I say the word friends.

We look out for tables; I see one that is relatively empty. We walk up to it and I recognize a, sort of, familiar face.

"Oh hey, you are my neighbor," I said as I walked up to her, black hair, amber eyes, big ass book. Yea looks to be her.

"Yea you are that guy who nearly killed everyone at the assembly yesterday," She says quickly looking over at me.

"Yea nice to meet you to, um," did she tell me her name, I swear she did, I am terrible with names, I'll probably forget Velvet's by tomorrow.

"Blake, of team RWBY," she says as she continues to staring into her book with amazement.

Velvet had already taken a seat so I took one right beside that Blake girl.

"So, whatcha readin'?" I ask her, and she quickly turns her book away from me.

"It's called 'Mind your own business'," she retorts, well sorry no need to be so defensive, just trying to make friends.

"Alright, alright," I said while I backed off. With nothing to really do I started to actually eat the food I had been carrying around.

We sat in relative silence until it was broken by, yet another familiar voice.

"Oh hey, Jack! How are you?" I was met by that clumsy kid with a french name, Jaune I think?

"Hey, Jaune right?" I asked.

"Yup," he was followed by a bunch of other people, the first one was a red head; she had a long pony tail and bright green eyes, next was a guy with black hair; he had short chopped black hair, sort of like mine, and pink eyes, then came a blonde; she had really long hair and had amethyst eyes, she was followed by a pink haired girl with amazing ocean blue eyes, then there was a girl with pure white hair, she also had a long pony tail and she had light blue eyes, finally there was a, rather short, black haired girl, she had grey eyes.

Goddamn, what is this, a parade? They all took a seat, and suddenly this table didn't seem to empty.

"Guys, I want you to meet, Jack" Jaune introduced me.

"Or as most people know me as, the psycho that nearly killed everyone in the school, but I would prefer if you didn't call me that." I added in.

"Nice to meet you, Jack, I am Pyrrha," she introduced herself.

"My name is Ren."

"Hello, names Yang."

"NORA!" I kinda jumped when she talked.

"Weiss."

"And my name is Ruby!"

I let out a long sigh, "great, more names to remember."

They all giggled at my remark, which made me smile a little. I, sort of, felt welcome for once in my life. Usually I am the guy who is either picked because the teachers felt sorry for me. This feeling I am having now I should have been having when I was much younger.

"My god, your sword is so cool!" Ruby spoke to me.

"Oh, thanks," I said, wasn't expecting a conversation.

"Tell me its features!" She says with excitement and curiosity.

Jaune, Ren, and Weiss were listing as well and everyone else were having their own conversations.

"Oh, sure, well let's make one thing clear, this isn't my sword. It's my grandfathers, he smelted it long ago and it has been passed down from generation to generation. Basically I am from a bloodline of swordfighters." I realized that now, everyone at the table was listening to me.

"So, ah, when I got the sword, I knew that it couldn't keep up with today's Dust powered weapons, so I got a rare high frequency mod added to my sword," I was interrupted by Ruby.

"What's a high frequency?" she asked.

"I was getting to that, anyway, a high frequency mod is an electrical attachment to a sword which modifies its strength, speed, but best of all it adds in special attributes to swords. So my grandfather's sword has a Destructive attribute added to it, meaning!" I said before Ruby could interrupt me again. "It can cut most solid objects into many pieces just by swinging it, although it is limited to some objects. It can even cut through other weapons!"

'I am leaving out one detail though, the sword can cut through most weapons but it can't cut through other swords. Just something I asked the modders to do, in honor of my grandfather. He would have hated it if there was no challenge in swordfights.'

"That sword is pretty over powered isn't it?" Yang asked.

"Is a weapon like that even legal?" Weiss asked.

"Where did you get it developed?" Ren asked.

"Can I try it out?" Jaune asked.

"Don't use your sword during spars please." Blake stated.

"Your sword is so cool!" Nora claims.

"Does it have a name?" Ruby asked.

I take it out of its sheath and placed it on the table for everyone to look at.

I turn to Ren, "That's a secret; if I revealed it I would probably get killed."

I then turned to Yang, "Yea it is a little too overpowered, which is why I implemented a level setting which distributes its power based on what level I have."

I answer Weiss, "because of the level system it is legal but if it goes beyond level 3, it becomes illegal. Weapon laws are a bitch, aren't they?"

I turn to Ruby, "Never thought it would need a name, really?"

I turn to Blake, "Don't worry about it alright."

I finally turn to Jaune, "sure but don't cut anything."

He slowly lifted the sword up and tried to swing it around.

"No don't do th-!" I yelled but in vain as Jaune sliced a table in half nearly killing 2 students.

"Opse…" He says with a nervous laugh.

"Jack, one more thing, can I ask you for something?" Jaune says while staring intensely at the sword.

"Sure," I said while taking the final bit of my hamburger.

"Can you train me in sword fighting?" I smirked.

"Thought you might ask that."

**A/N: **Yea that's mainly what I wanted Jack to be, Jaune's personal trainer. Thanks for reading all my fellow views.  
Sorry this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be.

Anyway leave any suggestions as reviews.

See yea some time next weekend.


	4. A Fight Gone Wrong

**A/N: **Hello readers, how are you? Just letting you guys know what is happening right now. Alright, so recently I have been reading some M rated fanfics, I know dirty, dirty me. Anyway, I actually came across a really good fanfic called Blood Rose; WARINING: This fanfiction is also very gory and disturbing. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Not only that, but inspired me to write a late Halloween themed chapter. Sadly I haven't established the character's well enough yet so the NEXT chapter will be this Halloween chapter; it will have no relation to the story and will not be mentioned in the actual story.

But this story is for next week!

Oh and I kind break the 4th wall in this chapter a bit.

**ONWARDS!**

"But seriously, who does this guy think he really is!"

Team RWBY seems to be getting ready for bed; Weiss is brushing her teeth, Blake isn't back from her trip to the library, so Yang and Ruby are talking away waiting for their friends to show up.

"You mean Jack?" Ruby asked, surprised by her sister's hostility. "I don't know he seems like a nice guy, mysterious and arrogant but still nice."

"I don't like him; I mean this guy shows up one month late, nearly** kills** everyone!" Yang responded putting emphasis on the word 'kill'. "And everyone is all buddy-buddy with him."

"By everyone you mean team JNPR and us," Ruby wasn't taking the conversation as serious as Yang was. "Plus he is willing to teach Jaune sword fighting which was very nice of him. He isn't a bad guy, Yang why are you so hostile towards him?"

"Because… because he thinks he is so good," She yelled, startling Ruby. "Just because you have a monster living inside you doesn't make him any better than us! He didn't even work for his powers he just got them!"

"Wha- How do you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Why are you yelling?" Weiss demands as she makes her way out the washroom with her pajamas on.

Both Ruby and Yang ignore Weiss and continue their talk, which seemed to be turning into an argument.

"You remember when Jack was in the infirmary after the show, yea I was passing by to pick up some anger management pills." (**A/N: **DON'T JUDGE ME IT WAS THE ONLY REASON I THOUGH YANG WOULD GO TO THE INFIRMARY!) Ruby and Weiss began to listen more careful. "I heard Jack explaining to Professor Ozpin about his… origins. It's kind of a long story so you guys bet—" Right at that moment Blake walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked, carrying a crap ton of books.

"We're gossiping about the new kid, Jack! Come join," Ruby said with excitement.

"Um, ok sure," Blake said as she placed down her books and went to her bunk to listen to Yang's story.

"It's kind of a long story so get comfortable," She says as she takes a deep breath in.

"Well it really started with his father…"

(**A/N: **I really don't think you wanna hear Jack's backstory again. Because if you do you obviously have a weird reading pattern or you just skipped through it. Basically, Jack's dad experimented on him; he became very powerful but went completely insane, so to suppress Jack's abilities his dad stored most of his powers within him but slowly those powers became an entity of their own which lived inside Jack and began to form a shell of himself within him, it only comes out when Jack is too weak to fight it back thus why it came out during the performance. More will be revealed on him soon!)

**One Time-lapse later **

"… and that's really all that he told Ozpin."

"Wow," all three of the listeners said.

"Heh, that's also what I said when I heard it all."

"What kind of a man does that to his own kid?" Ruby asked.

"His story doesn't really explain how he got to Beacon does it…" Weiss questioned.

"His powers really became a human within him, is that even possible?" Blake wondered.

"A really sick man, I don't really know he didn't explain more of his back story, I guess it could be possible right?" Yang answered. "Back to my real point, like I was telling Ruby, I really don't like him."

"Why though, he isn't that bad of a person," Weiss asked.

"A bit arrogant but not really that bad," Blake continued.

"I just… you know what," Yang stood up. "I am going to show you that you don't need 'special' experiments to become a great hunter slash huntress! Tomorrow I am going to challenge him during lunch to a fight, sword verses gauntlets!"

"You heard him today at lunch, that sword will cut through almost all other weapons!" Ruby reminded Yang.

"Oh don't worry, he won't be using his swor—ah I have already revealed too much, don't worry you'll find out tomorrow." Yang said with a wink at the end. "Anyway time for bed."

All the girls got onto their beds; Blake began to read, Weiss started to study, Yang was browsing the internet, and Ruby was snoring away.

But before move to tomorrow let's go check up on Jack.

*Snore*

Oh well, he seems to be asleep. Well how about team JNPR, now which room were they in again?

Hm, maybe this one?

"Mmm, oh yea, give me more~!"

What is going on here!

"_Moan, _oh god yes, I love it~"

GAH! This is a T rated fic! NO LEMON! GAH! Well crap never mind trying to find JNPR, let's just go to the next day and to Jack's P.O.V.

I woke up with a happy relaxing yawn, man this really felt like a good day. The nice bright sun, me actually getting my necessary hours of sleep, and everything already laid out for me. What could go wrong today?

I got out of bed, showered, brushed my teeth, put on my clothes and glanced at my schedule.

'Period 1: Weapon training, period 2: Dust-Weapon training, Lunch, period 3: Physical fitness and finally period 4: Dust history. This is starting to look like a great day!'

I walk outside my room and make my way to Weapon training. I seem to be the first one there because the teacher seems to be still writing on the board. She was tall and kinda lanky, she had big round glasses on and she was wearing a long skirt with a full sleeve shirt but the first thing that I noticed about her hair was the little cat ears, she was a fauna.

"O-Oh you are early, that's good," she said then proceeded to begin talking to herself. Sometimes she would talk a little too loud and I could hear her. She was talking about some war or something.

"Um, are you alright?" I asked, she looked at me and I saw a twitch in her eye.

"I am fine," She laughed. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

'Yea I am scared now. How is she the weapon training teacher? She doesn't even have a weapon!'

Soon more students began to arrive and started to take seats, I saw Blake and Ren walk in. They noticed me and came to sit beside me.

"Hey guys," I said, the both take their seats and we began talking.

"God, she doesn't look like much of a Weapon's trainer if you ask me," Ren whispered, we watch her as the chalk she was writing with broke and she looked like she was gonna explode.

"Oh you guys haven't heard of her? She has post-traumatic stress disorder, apparently when she was younger she and her bestfriend were tortured by humans during the Fauna and Human war. Her bestfriend was killed when they dipped her in the furnace and she went insane. Then she spend about 4 months in jail before she was released when the Fauna's signed the peace treaty but she went through PTSD; she keeps having images of her friend when they were in jail together. That's why she talks to herself, she thinks it her friend," Blake explained her dark and sad back story. "But she is more than capable fighter, don't under estimate her. Apparently this is her first year so go a little easy on her."

"Alright students, welcome to Weapon Training. I am your teacher, Ms. Scott," She says in a nervous tone, but she looked really happy.

"Ugh, now fauna's are teaching here?! What's next?" Everyone looks up to that blond kid from yesterday.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Winchester?" She asks more nervously, that smile completely erased.

"Yes, there is. As if you freaks aren't already taking up so many jobs now you are teaching us? God my dad hates your kind." He replied smugly.

I look over at Ren who is signing in anger, obviously hating this guy. I look over to Blake, and kinda wish I didn't, her eyes flaring up, her bow twitching, what?

I had enough of this.

"Hey, Cardin shut up," I said, being the first one to speak up.

"Or what, you'll get your mommy and daddy, you defected experiment!" He says.

'I swear I heard something crack in my head because the next second Cardin is being smashed over and over again into a desk.

"What the hell did you just say?!" I scream at him, not stopping the smashing for even a second.

I see Ren and Blake run up from their seats and come to stop me before I kill this guy.

They grab be by my shoulders and drag me back, I had stopped the second they grabbed me so it was fine.

I struggle away from their grip, go up to the nearly unconscious Cardin on the floor; gripping his collar so he could hear me clearly.

"Listen you asswipe, if you ever make a comment about me or Ms. Scott I will end you next time. I, frankly, could give less of a shit if I got banned from this school but if I get expelled from school because of this, you get expelled from life!" I said flaring my eyes at the end to show him true fear.

"Come on, Jack, let's go bac—" The bell rings and everyone quickly gets up and leaves. I walk to go collect my stuff and leave as well.

"Um, Mr. Aiden, can you please say back for a minute," I turn around to see Ms. Scott talking to me.

I see Cardin get up from his desk and grumble as he walks away, then there was no one here but me and Ms. Scott.

"I know I shouldn't be encouraging violence between students but thanks for defending me today, I really appreciate it," she said as she adjusts her big glasses, I felt sorry for her so I smiled back at her.

"No problem, Ms. Scott but, seriously, don't take crap from these kids alright, they are YOUR students so you shouldn't have to listen to their smack talk alright?" I lectured to her, she giggled.

"Shouldn't I be the one giving the lectures?" She asked jokingly.

I turn around and began walking towards the door. "Teachers, often learn a lot from their students."

'Ah, class do I have next?'

"Oh yes, Dust-Gun training something I am good at!" I hear a familiar female voice from behind me and see the yellow girl from team RWBY.

"Hey," I said as I ran up to her. "You have Dust-gun Training too."

She turns around and suddenly frowns.

"Um, yea," She says awkwardly and continues to walk.

"Mind if I walk with you there?" I ask, she stops for a moment, I swear she was plotting something for a moment, and then she turns around.

"Sure," she says happily, wow what is she bipolar or something?

The walk there was painfully awkward with no talking or anything. Well I wanted to talk but she looked as if she was having an inter conflict of some kind.

'Like she had a tiny angel on her right shoulder and a tiny devil on her left and she is having an argument with them, heh.'

We arrived at the class and as soon as I walked in I felt my ear drums just explode.

"SOILDER YOU ARE 2 MINUTES AND 37 SECONDS LATE FOR CLASS!" This crazy, hulking mass of muscle screamed at me.

Just imagine the stereotypical drill sergeant; now give him the Hulk's muscles.

'Ugh, didn't I say this day was gonna be good?'

"SOILDERS GET TO YOUR FORMATION, NOW!" He yelled, Yang and I walked towards a range.

'Wow this school has an authentic shooting range, amazing.'

"AS FUTURE HUNTERS AND HUNTRESSES, YOU MUST HAVE THE MOST IMPECKABLE AIM," He points at a paper cut out that rolls onto the range about 50 meters away from the shooting positions. "THOSE ARE PAPER REPRESNTATIONS OF MOST D AND C CLASS GRIMM; THEY DISPLAY ALL THEIR WEAKPOINTS AND THEIR PARALYSIS POINTS. SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH A BASIC DUSTPISTOL. FIRST STUDENT UP."

The girl walks up to the range and grips her gun in an awkward fashion; she shoots and completely misses the target.

The sergeant sighs, "That was pathetic, NEXT!"

The next student was a fauna that couldn't seem to hold the gun without trembling like crazy. At one point, he dropped the gun and the sergeant lost his shit.

I let out a giggle but I guess he heard me because I thought I was in an earthquake, but it was just him stomping towards me.

"Do you think this is funny, solider, do I look like a clown to you?" He asks me, spiting in my face.

"Actually, yes you do!" I said in a pissed tone. "Goddamn it not everyone is amazing for god sakes this is probably their first time even holding a gun! Show some mercy."

The sergeant looks like he was ready to kill me, and if looks could kill the monster inside me would be a wreaking havoc. Suddenly he calmed down, and it was as if the small wheel in his head was turning again.

"How about a deal then, if you can hit the next 10 targets in all their weak points and paralysis points in the next 50 seconds I will go easy on this class but if you can't then," he leaned in to me and whispered in my ear. "This class will be the equivalent of hell for everyone here."

"I am surprised you know such a big word," Goddamn I probably sound like such a smartass but hey if I can do this sure.

I picked up the gun and hoped that only Ozpin knew about the slow-motion. I look over and see everyone staring, some thanking me that I could make their class easy for them others cursing me if I fail.

"READY, SET…. GO!"

The first target rolled out and I took a deep breath.

I opened my eyes and a smirk formed on my face. The world slows down in front of me, the paper moves slowly, everyone is frozen in either a face of hope or anger.

I targeted in the slow-motion and began firing.

_Changing P.O.V_

The bullets pierced through the air as they left ripples behind them, speeding towards their target. Before the sheet can even come to a halt all the points are pierced and the next target rolls out. Again the same thing happens, and again, and again, and again, until all sheets are finished.

I exhaled and everything went back to normal. Everyone stared at me in awe, the sergeant stared at his stopwatch in awe.

"37 Seconds…" He says and the whole class cheers out. I smile and look over at them, out of all the looks of happiness I notice person in the crowd that isn't happy, Yang, and she has an angry look on her face. I see her mouth move and I quickly read her lips.

'I could have done that' and then she pouted.

'Oh that's probably why Yang seems to hate me; goddamn it am showing off again aren't I. Well crap, I… shit I really don't know how to respond to that, I mean should I say I am sorry?'

The bell rings and everyone leaves class, I feel a few pats on my back. People complementing me saying 'hey good job' and 'thanks for making class easier for us, Mr. Stevens can be a really big asshole sometimes'. Hell some girls were even giving me flirty looks, I just smiled at them.

I start to walk towards the lunch room eager to eat something. I walk in and get in line and grab whatever I feel would fill me up and try to find Jaune for after school training.

I see them sitting at their usual table so I start making my way there, but I am stopped. I felt a hand grab my shirt and began to pull me towards the table; I look down at the person dragging me and see its Yang.

"Whoa whoa, what is happening?" I ask but no answer, she taps Jaune on the shoulder and releases me then whispers something into his ear.

"Oh, um, sure," He says as he draws his sword out and gives it to her.

"You," she points at me. "Let's go to the training ground, we are fighting."

I just quietly follow her; she is gripping Jaune's sword and speed walking towards the field. We walk out to the field.

"We are sparring right now, me verses you, sword verse gauntlets. Let's go." She says without hesitation.

"Um, Yang my sword will destroy your gauntlets, you know that." I reminded her but she only smiled at me.

"That's why you will be using Jaune's sword," She says, obviously having thought this through.

"And if I say no," I said, she walks up to me, grabs my shirt, if she wasn't careful her hair might catch on fire.

"Then I will lose all respect for you and I will always look at you as pathetic and weak!" She yells, releasing my shirt.

I grab Jaune's sword and place down mine. I walked up to the fighting ground; a nice marble square that seemed like a boxing ring that had no ropes on the sides.

"This is a fight until the other person falls on the floor, no use of guns or aurora. Just a battle of strength. Ready, GO!"

She didn't even let me and charged right at me. I used Jaune's sword to block her charge and jumped back.

She was going completely offensive because she charged right away again. I attempt to parry it but I forgot that this wasn't my sword and I only managed to block one hit before another one nailed me in the face.

Oh she didn't stop there either, she continued to pound on me but I stood my ground. Finally she stopped and I looked down.

I felt blood trickle from the side of my mouth as I smiled.

"How about we change the rules up a bit, instead of first to fall let's change it to… first blood." I smiled as I charged at her with Jaune's sword.

Not holding back for even a second, I slashed at her with precision and aimed for her open points but she was good at covering them because she managed to block most of one managed to nearly cut her. She leaped back and began panting.

'I am not even out of breath yet and you are so tired already?'

Not wasting another second I charged at her and began the same pattern again trying to quickly end this. I thought I saw an opening and I went to slash upwards at it, she jumps to the left but her long hair doesn't get out in time and I cut off a couple of piece of her hair.

I stop and look at her, and she looks down at where the strands fall.

"You… my hair… my HAIR!" She yells and starts to smash her gauntlets at me with full power. I try to parry them, and I could have with MY sword, but this is Jaune's sword. I felt it fly out of my hand and she begins to pummel without even stopping for a second.

I could take it, but soon I had to put my aurora up.

Suddenly…

My thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a shotgun cocking back. I look into Yang's eyes as they widen, as the punch directs with my face there is a sound of a shotgun going off and an incredible pain in my forehead as bullets from her gauntlet fire and make direct contact with me without my aurora.

I fly to the ground and scream in pain, no one but Yang was around to help me.

_Changing P.O.V_

'I…I shot him, directly, without his aurora on!'

I could hear his screams of agony but my body was frozen. I look down at him and see the blood pouring onto the ground.

Seeing the blood jolted me out of my trance and I quickly dived down to help him.

"No… no it wasn't supposed to be like this, I am sorry Jack!" I yell, quickly I search for a solution, as a temporary bandage I tear off a part of his uniform and wrap his left eye and forehead.

It wasn't working, my first instinct is to take him to the infirmary but if I do that then I'll surely get expelled for harming a student! No… no I can't.

'Think YANG think! He is dying!'

REN!

'Yes Ren knows stuff about medical remedies, sort of, no time I gotta get to JNPR's room without going through the halls.'

I lift him up and place him on my back as I use his arms to support him and run to JNPR's window.

'Yes, that one is it, I am sure of it.'

Without hesitating I jump for the window and leap through it. Landing in the middle of JNPR's room, Nora and Ren seem to be playing a game of cards or something, and I manage to scare the crap out of them by bursting through their window.

"Yang!" Ren screams, as he rushes to my side grabbing Jack off my back and lays him on a bed.

"What happened to him?" He demands, should I tell him? Ugh, yes I have to.

"We were fighting, it was supposed to be friendly, but then he cut my hair and we were fighting and my gauntlets just fired… and next thing I knew he is bleeding on the floor."

"Why isn't he in the infirmary?" Nora asked, as she brought Ren his supplies.

"Because… I don't know I just felt like Ren was closer so I just brought him to you as fast as possible!" I lied, I am panicking I am sorry!

"Can we just hurry this up; I can't fight him back for much long!" Jack screams, he was still conscious, my god he really can regenerate fast.

"Nora, alcohol!" Ren demanded as he opened the wrapping I made. I couldn't look, this was so gruesome, and it was all my fault. I am having a panic attack, god my heart is racing so fast. Please I feel like I am going to have a heart attack!

I began to tear up as Ren put a wooden block in Jack's mouth.

"Bit on that so you don't scream alright," He says calmly as he slowly tips the alcohol onto his eyes. I hear his muffled scream and I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from crying too loud.

I see him struggling to stay awake, he knows that the second he goes to sleep that… guy will take over and he will go on his murderous intend.

'God I am so sorry Jack, but I really don't wanna leave this school or I would take you to the school infirmary. This is the first time this has happened to me so… I don't know how to react! Please forgive!'

Ren then continued his surgery, "Yang please leave the room, because this will get more gruesome so please leave." Ren instructs me. I quickly abide and leave the room rushing to ours; I enter in and leap onto my bed, crying into my pillow.

**A/N: **Psh 4000+ words, it's not like I have a life or anything ;.; anyway I am gonna leave it there because, like I said before, the next chapter is going to be a non-cannon Halloween chapter so it would make sense because Jack is in a temporary comma thingy! YAAAAA! I am smart aren't I! hehe… please review… hehe


	5. Nightmare

**WARNING: READ THE A/N **

**A/N: **Alright this chapter is going to be a non-cannon dream sequence in honor of a 15 day late Halloween. This chapter does not have to be read because it contains gore and sexual content, you can just ignore it. There will be no warning when the gory parts come or when the sexual parts come so be warned.

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!**

"To my new friends at Beacon!" Jaune spoke, raising a little shot glass filled with a yellowish liquid inside it. Everyone cheered and chugged their drinks except Ruby.

'Even though we are all underage, she is a bit too underage for this. Plus Yang just had to bring the strong stuff. Trust me; I am no stranger to drinking. When you have 10 needles pumping you full of chemical you need something to take your mind off it, hell I once thought that if I drank enough I could get liver cancer or something and maybe I won't be their test dummy anymore.'

We are at a beach house that apparently belongs to Weiss's dads, I guess when you are one of the top Dust producers you get alot money laying around. We are in the living room with has 4 huge couches, a giant flat screen, some expensive looking art work, and too much other stuff to list.

It's a Halloween part of the sort, you know just between all of us friends.

I looked up to check up on where everyone was, Weiss had about 2 shots and passed out, Blake, surprisingly, has a whole bottle with her and is just casually reading, Yang isn't even in the room which kinda worries me, Ren seems to be trying to get a bottle away from Nora who isn't giving it up, Pyrrha and Jaune seem to be getting close, and Ruby is just quietly sitting on the couch upset that she can't have any.

I have only had about 1 shot s so I am not even buzzed yet, I didn't plan on getting too drunk before I knew what the plan was.

"Hey, Weiss, are we going to be going back to the Academy or are we gonna stay at your place," I suddenly remembered that she was passed out. "Oh, crap, right."

"She said we can stay here," Blake answered calmly.

I saw that Nora was being chased by Ren and they nearly tipped over a very expensive vase.

I nearly jumped out of my seat, thankfully Ren caught it.

"Watch the expensive stuff guys; I don't want the ice queen to wake up to a destroyed beach house!" I was being authorized because well not one else really was doing anything.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that so you can suck up to Weiss?" Nora called out still trying to escape Ren.

The next minute she is dangling in the air by her ear, I got the bottle out of her hand and threw it to Ren who, thankfully, caught it.

"Ren, can you please take Nora upstairs?" I said rubbing my head; I was getting a little angry.

They both went upstairs quietly, "I think we'll go upstairs too," Jaune said as he and Pyrrha both started walking upstairs.

Then it was just Me, Ruby, passed out Weiss and Blake with no whereabouts on Yang. Suddenly the door flew open and a happy drunk Yang walked back here.

"Guy—_hiccup _– I got more booze~" She says placing a giant crate of alcohol on the coffee table. God it never occurred to be to ask Yang WHERE she got the booze. All I knew was that I had a headache and there was a perfectly good crate of beer infront of me.

"Let's crack it open," I said as I opened it and took out a nice cool bottle, seemed fresh and nice. I twisted the cap and gulped down the fiery liquid.

'Beer is a funny thing, it tastes terrible and it has a horrible after effect yet I can't stop when I start!'

My throat burned, as if begging for more. I took out another bottle and gulped it down, and another and another.

"Jesus, save some for us!" Yang says as she takes out a bottle and passes it to Blake and Ruby.

"Wa—_hic_—should we be giving some t-to Ruby~?" I asked, suddenly very tipsy from the 4 bottles.

Without hesitation Ruby took the bottle and chugged it down quickly.

'Crap that shouldn't have happened, I knew I should have sent Ruby up. Welp too late now.'

Ruby started to go at it, one after another, with Yang and I, and sometimes Blake, helping we ran out way too quickly.

"Aw, I'll go get sum mor~" Yang says getting up and nearly falling over only to be caught by Blake. Blake hoisted her on her shoulder and Weiss over her other shoulder.

"Hey, need sum hel—_hic—_" I asked, crap not the best tone to be asking for help in.

"Naw, you go get Ruby to bed," She huffs and raises them both up, wow it's really moments like this where I realize how beautiful Blake really is and how hard she can really kick my ass.

I saw her leave the living room and I finally got up.

"Well Ruby let's go," I said, helping her up, she was really drunk and nearly passed out mumbling something under her breath.

"Mmrr, mom not now~" she mumbles, I smiled and raised her up on my back.

"Come on, Ruby, I'll drop you off at your room," With her on my back, it was kinda hard to move, I am not the strongest of people.

'Drinking is like a battle to see if you have the strength to fight back against the alcohol, sure you lose no matter what but it is still fun. Well needless to say I had lost this battle right as I got up the stairs, I was completely wiped. Goddamn it what does this girl eat?!'

I looked down the narrow hall seeing all the doors leaving to different rooms, I'll just put her in one of them I guess. She mumbled a bit and quieted down again as I went into a small room that looked like a guest room. I placed her on the bed and I went to find myself a room, quietly closing the door behind me.

Walking down the eerier, long hallway was discomforting. I suddenly felt a chill down my back; I turned around and saw an open window at the far end of the hall. I cautiously walk up to it to close it, 'I swear this was closed before.'

As the window closes shut I hear the powerful sound of thunder and the blinding flash from outside.

"Oof!"

I felt as if I was pushed onto the floor, I quickly ignored the stinging pain in my shoulder and look up to see who had pushed me.

A dark red cloak stood in front of me shielding the person inside of it, the dark clad must have snuck in through the window, a member of a White-Fang maybe? Whoever it was need to die, now!

I went for my sword, the person was going for their weapon as well, I pressed for the hilt but felt nothing but air. My heart stopped, I left it downstairs and I am going to die because of my mistake.

I shut my eyes awaiting my death, I can survive most hit to my body but a decapitation is probably the limit. I don't think that **he **can grow a new head for me.

But instead of the cold, sharp feel of steel cutting my neck I felt something heavy fall in my lap. I let out a grunt as the mysterious figure spoke.

"So I heard you have a monster living inside you." The voice seemed all too familiar, 'Ruby? No this can't be Ruby; I put Ruby in her bed!'

The figure took off her; yes it was a girl, hood and looked at me with piercing red eyes.

'She looked like Ruby, just like her but her eyes were pure red, she had dark hair with red in it but it didn't look like red streaks, more like blood splatter, there were marks of blood on her face and her lips, the cloak covered most of her body. This was Ruby, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Who are you?" I asked, fear stricken, after all I am still human and I feel human emotions.

No response, instead I felt my plaid shirt being unbuttoned. 'Whoa, WHOA! Hold up girl I am not gonna get raped today!'

I instantly began resisting, struggling under her body. She wasn't the heavy and I could have easily thrown her off, in the midst of my struggling I didn't notice that she had some Dust in her hand, yellow dust.

She blew some of it into my face and I felt it enter my nostrils. I coughed and stopped resisting, my arms stopped moving, my legs gave out, even my head felt like it was stuck in that position. I wasn't in control of my body anymore.

I felt her hand grip my collar and began to drag me into the nearest empty room. I felt like my body wasn't frozen, it could still move but it's just I can't move it. I felt paralyzed.

"Paralysis dust, specially made to stop Grimms such as Nevermores and Major Ursa," She spoke as she placed laid me on the floor of the small guest room. "For the next hour you are mine," I heard a whip crackle as she spoke. "In the time we'll see if we can get the monster out of you."

She gripped me by my hair and dragged me to front of the bed, I heard my shirt being torn off, and nothing I can do about it. My chest exposed, for this girl to do whatever she pleases with it.

I looked up to see her, she had removed her cloak. She was wearing clothes so similar to Ruby's normal clothes, just the colors were inverted; instead of black with red it was red with black. She had a Cat'o'Nine-tails whip in her hand, just the sight of it made my blood run cold.

'She has one hour to bring **him **out and she is going to be whipping it out of me. Goddamn it this is gonna hurt.'

She cracked the whip once more before she smirked at me.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make it as slow and painful as possible," she smirked as she whipped me for the first time.

The whip cracked off my skin, leaving a red mark behind. The hot sensation left by it was so painful, yet so… full of pleasure. 'I never knew why people liked being whipped as a turn-on but now I kind of understand, it's more of a feeling of dominance and some people just like being dominated. Especially people who have been considered dominated before. It's weird isn't it?'

Another crack from the whip and I grunted loudly at this one. 'Goddamn it why is this turning me on!' I thought as another whip followed.

'If this continues I think I'll… crap.'

The third whip instead of grunting to show pain, I accidently moaned. I began heavily breathing afterwards, attempting to recollect my thoughts. 'Crap that wasn't supposed to slip out.'

I looked up at her, waiting for her response. She was looking at me like a hungry beowolf looks at a helpless Minor Ursa.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" She asked, while holding the whip back for a second. "You aren't supposed to be enjoying yourself, maybe I should break out the burning coals."

I growled, loudly, but this growl didn't sound like me at all more like **him**. 'Crap I completely forgot about you. Shit I think she knows!'

"Oh, duh," She moved closer to me, crap she figured it out. "If hurt you, it will take way too long and you'll probably be free of the paralysis before the monster within you can come out. So if pleasure gets him out fast than I'll gladly do what is necessary."

She lifted me up and pushed me back onto the bed, I laid sprawled on the bed. She walked over to the side of it and lifted the whip up bringing it down with a fast quick hand striking at my chest.

I moaned again, she placed a hand on the red mark and slowly traced the red lines across my chest.

My eyes widened, my heart jumped as she moved her mouth towards the mark. My heart suddenly started beating faster and faster.

She placed her lips against my skin and I felt her mouth part open as her tongue began to follow the red lines.

'Wow, I feel like I have a fever, my knees feel weak and I feel like I am gonna faint.'

She stood up straight and took off her shoes. Her legs go across my body as she moves closer to me, her face digs into my neck, she bits at like a vampire drawing blood. She licks the flowing blood and continues to create bits across my neck, sucking in the blood.

'Hell, I am gonna give in… soon… I feel so sleepy.'

My eyes shut and everything went black. Yea… it's his time to take over, just hope he doesn't go too much damage.

…

I felt my body come rushing back to me; I was dragging her across the floor towards the washroom by her hair. She was struggling but barely, as she was bleeding everywhere, he was still in control but I could see what he was doing.

I saw him take out oil from the under cabinets of the sink and began emptying it on the girl who was having a hard time even getting up. She was naked and had a deep hash cutting her stomach open, she was struggling to keep her intestines from spilling out.

After he finishes the can, he grips her hair again and drags her out to the window of the apartment. He goes through the side drawer and takes out a cigar and a lighter. He lights the cigar, takes a puff and continues towards the window.

He holds her out the window, dangling her outside. She doesn't look scared; she is just neutral as he brings her close to him. He places a kiss on her lips and puts the lit end of the cigar against her bare oiled skin and she instantly catches on fire.

He releases her and she tumbles down and smashes on the pavement, blood splatters on the floor and her twitching body slowly stops.

He stops and walks over to the bed, burns out the cigar and wraps himself in the blanket. Giving me control of the body again.

When I gained control I really didn't know what to do so I just shut my eyes. Staying like that for hours, until I felt something press against my cheek.

I ignored it and kept my eyes shut, hoping this is all a nightmare.

_It's been…. Days… is he… wake up… _

_Soon…. Wake up…. Classes… _

'Ren? Yang? Crap RUBY!'

I shot out of my bed and sat up.

"Where is Ruby?!"

**A/N: **Ugh, I got so lazy with this chapter. I only wrote 2,500 words or something like that. Meh, just live with it, anyway we'll continue next week. Thanks guys, and a review always helps!


	6. Awaken

**A/N: **What-up sexy people? Ah, back this week with another chapter, alright so I haven't actually come up with a plan for what happens this chapter so I am gonna write and see how it plays out. Usually something comes to be while I am in the middle of writing so yea.

**BURNIN' KEYBOARDS NOW!**

'Why am I doing this?' I stared down at the unconscious guy on the bed. 'The wounds had healed quite nicely, except that nasty scar across the eye, but it seems that he is fine but he hasn't actually awoken yet, hopefully soon because I have had to cover for him in Weapon training and after that stunt he pulled yesterday I hope that the teacher isn't too mad.'

I hear a slight groan, breaking my little trance I look down from my bunk at Jack. He slowly sits up and twists his back that make a sickening crack. He lets out a sigh of relief and lies back down; he hasn't noticed me yet, so I hop down from the bunk.

"Holy!" He lets out a squeal and begins to thrash in the blanket. "Goddamn it, Ren you scared the crap out of me."

He finally gets out of the bed and stands up straight; 'I really notice how tall he is. I am only up to his chin, lucky bastard!'

"How's your eye?" I ask, he can't seem to open that eye. He touches the scar and walks over to the washroom.

"Holy crap, I look like those badasses that have those scars across their eyes."

"Um, that fade died a long time ago and I think you should still sit down I mean that scar doesn't look like it has fully healed." Ren tried to get him to settle down.

"God," He whines as he grips his head. "I have a headache."

"I told you not to get up so fast, lay down." I finally managed to coax him into lying down for a brief moment, BREIF! He jumps up out of bed again. I let out a frustrated sigh, seeing him cringe as he moves too fast yet again.

"H-How many classes did I miss?" He asks rubbing his temples.

"2 days' worth but don't worry we informed the Office that you were seriously injured, we had to lie that you had already been treated in the city hospital and that you are just recovering. Yang and I got most of your homework for all your classes so you can complete that and then go back to your regular schedule, that's what Professor Ozpin recommended."

There was a silence pause as he began thinking, I knew what he was gonna ask but I was contemplating whether I should tell him—

"Yo, I don't really remember how I actually got injured but I gotta feeling it as something to do with Yang." Well, I guess there is no point in hiding it.

"Yea apparently, Yang shotgunned you in the face and you were hurt pretty badly. She panicked and just brought you here." I saw the scowl form on his face, putting two and two together and figured out that the only reason Yang dropped him off here was because she was scared of a punishment. "B-But she was pretty worried about you, she came by every day to check up on you a-and she did say she felt so bad."

I was making it pretty obvious that I was defending Yang and, judging by his face, he figured it out pretty fast.

"I'll just take my work and leave now, thanks." He said firmly, getting up. He walked over to his bag, picked it up, and left the room.

'Ugh, I am overreacting. Of course she wouldn't wanna get into trouble, her younger sister is here and she, according to Ruby, she wanted to be huntress since she was a child. Makes sense why she didn't take me to the infirmary, but that doesn't mean I will just accept that fact, I am still pissed!'

My walk turned into a jog as I heard people coming down the corridor, didn't wanna deal with people right now so I jogged down to my room and quickly opened the door.

I took in a deep breath with the familiar sights of my room.

'I know I sound a bit Anti-social sometimes but that's because I am.'

'I don't like him, not as a friend or anything else. The day I met him I didn't like him, there is just something about him that I don't like, it's not the arrogance or the depressing sob store that was his life it was more like how he thinks he is good, but… the part the pisses me off the most is that he actually IS good! I hate inter conflicts because I tend—'

"Ms. Xiao, maybe you can explain why King Taijitus are two different colors?" The teacher asked.

"Um, something to do with Ying and Yang?" Yang answered nervously. The teacher sighed but before he could answer the bell rang, indicating that classes were finished today.

'I should go check up on him.'

Making my way to team JNPR's room, I ended up running into Ren.

"Hey, Ren, how's Jack?" I asked.

"Oh, he is fine." He paused for a brief second and then continued. "He got up today and I explained the whole situation to him. He… took it well, sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" I asked him.

"Best if you ask him, he's in his room." Ren said before leaving me to ponder.

'If he is fine, I shouldn't have to worry about him anymore. But what did Ren mean by 'sort of'. Ugh, curiosity killed the hot highschool girl but…'

"I do feel really bad about it." I said out loud. Some people looked over at me, a little weirded out by me.

I started walking towards Jack's room.

'I am hungry!'

Looking through the fridge I was disappointed to find only ramen noodles. I sighed but still got up and cooked the noodles.

"3 minutes in the microwave should do…"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"…all set."

_Knock knock knock_

'Ugh, who the hell is it now.'

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, it's you…" I said a not so enthusiastic voice.

"Yea nice to see you too, can I come in." Not even waiting for my answer she began walking in, I stepped in her way.

"Um, what do you want?" I asked bluntly, I wasn't really in the mood for bullshit.

"It would be easier to explain if I had a seat." She walked right past be without hesitation, yea to say she was getting on my nerves would be an understatement. First she does all the crap to me before and then isn't even considerate.

I wasn't gonna take this, I walked up to her really pissed off. As she turned around I could tell she was frightened.

I felt my eyes flare red.

"Get the hell out of my room!" I demanded, she didn't look as confident or smug as before.

"Your… eyes…" She mumbles. "were… red."

"Yea they tend to do that when I am really pissed." I said, I saw her fear deteriorate away and was replaced by a sad, puppy dog like face, she was pouting.

"Can I please stay in your room…?" She asks, she sounded like a little sister that pissed off her older brother but knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

My anger melted away, just from that single face. I let out a long, well deserved sigh and smiled at her.

"Fine…" I spoke, she seemed about my answer. She ran to my fridge but looked back to with an angry face.

"You have absolutely nothing in your fridge." She said.

"I said you can stay, not eat my food."

"Aren't the hosts supposed to treat their guests?"

"You aren't a guest," I sat on my bed as she leaned against a wall near my kitchen. "More like a pest."

She groaned, as the microwaves beeper went off. I saw a spark in her eyes and her ears twitch a little, she turned and sprinted for the sound. I shot out of my bed and sprinted after her, when I showed up I saw her trying to open the cover.

I slammed into her and took the ramen back. I saw her get up and charge back at me, but I side stepped her and quickly opened the noodles.

I took a fork and began to slurp down the noodles; the slurping was followed by a loud groan.

"I had them before you." She says getting up brushing herself off.

"They were mine in the first place." I said making my way to back to the living/bedroom.

She followed so I finally asked her.

"Yang, what are you doing here."

"Oh um… I need to ask you something important."

_WHAT COULD YANG WANNA ASK JACK, AND WHY AM I SUCH A ASSHOLE AS TO LEAVE YOU SEXY PEOPLE HANGING FOR 2 WEEKS. _

_FIND OUT NEXT WEEK FOR THE ANSWER TO THE FIRST QUESTION._

_AS FOR THE SECOND ONE, _

_i am sorrweeeeee…_

_Sorry it was kinda short, I was getting tired. Next week, no delays… _


	7. Attack!

**Back again…**

**No bullshit right down to the story.**

We both stared at each other, I didn't hate her before but now I am not sure how I feel about her. A part of me says I should hate her but another part says I should just forgive her. I mean it was a mistake and I am pretty sure she didn't mean to shoot me; else she would have just left me to die.

I stared at her as she slurped down my noodles, I felt like I was gonna pop a vein or something. She didn't notice though, she was too content eating MY noodles. Each slurp was a reminder that I am probably going to go to sleep hungry, my stomach grumped but she could hear it over all the slurping.

I got up and stomped over to the kitchen, desperately searching for food.

"OooOooo got something else for me to eat." She got up and tossed the empty bowl in the sink.

"How about you just piss off, Yang." I yelled. I was getting really frustrated with her.

"Uh, I am hurt," She clutched her heart in fake pain. "I thought you wanted me here."

"Uh, no you came in forcefully and refused to leave," I tried to keep my composure but it was beginning to feel like a Jenga tower and she kept pulling piece by piece out making it even harder to keep from falling. "Yang, I'll ask again, why are you even here?"

Her expression went from playful to very serious, she let out a sigh.

"Jack… about yesterday… I am—"

**BOOM!**

Our conversation was cut short massive explosion, which sounded like it was right outside in the front yard of the school. Yang and I sprinted for the window, nearly ripping it off of its hinges, it felt open and we stuck our heads out.

The explosion was from the yard, there was a fire spreading quickly to the door. Outside the gate there was a large army, each solider, vehicle, and weapon had a white and red color in an army pattern. There were 4 helicopters hovering outside and the one in the middle was launching giant meteoroids towards the school.

"Why isn't anyone outside!?" Yang yelled, I noticed it too, the school is under attack and yet no retaliation from us.

"Wait look!" She pointed at the front doors; they were blocked by a pile of meteors.

'Shit, everyone is blocked in!'

"Yang, go tell Professor Ozpin about the attack and get him out here as fast as you can. I'll fight them off!" She looked at me like I had gone mad, and judging by my idea, I probably had.

"Are you mad, that is a witch launching those attacks," She told me like I didn't know.

"Like I said, I'll stall them, you get Ozpin and Glinda out here as fast as you can!" I yelled, running to grab my grandfather's sword.

"Alright… but don't get yourself killed and if you have to retreat, just do it!" She called out as she sprinted out the door.

I positioned myself to jump out the window; I took in a deep breath and leaped forward. As I landed in the front yard I saw another meteorite hurdling towards the school.

'Not this time!'

I leapt towards where the meteor was going to land, and squeezed the hilt of the blade. I felt the heat beginning to stir from the advanced sheathe.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, my eyes shot open and I began to slice like a mad man at the giant rock.

I felt my energy being leeched away with every swing making contact with the boulder, nearing my limit, I quickly snapped out of it and began to breathe very heavily.

The boulder had been stopped in its hurdle and collapsed into a million pieces and dust. I began coughing, 'crap my asthma.'

I felt the dust enter my lungs and I went into a streak of violent coughs. I covered my eyes and started to walk towards the front gates, while I kept on coughing.

I finally got out of the dust cloud, only to be greeted by a huge army standing outside. All guns were aimed at me.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire." I said, following with another streak of violent coughs.

I heard a voice, it sounded like it came from the helicopter.

"You managed to stop my fireball," I saw 4 figures leap out of the main Cargobob helicopter. They all landed a few feet in front of me, if I could have a break from these coughs maybe I could actually see who this was.

I looked up at the figures standing in front of me; there were 3 males and one female.

First one I noticed was the man covered in black; seriously he had black cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and a black bandana he had a very seriously look on his face and was sitting cross-armed on an army jeep.

The second guy had a big-ass sword in his hand and looked big enough to eat me; he wasn't wearing a shirt and had pants that looked as if they were going to rip off any second. He was smirking at me like I was his prey.

The third guy actually kind of looked normal; he had a long brown trench coat on and a cow boy hat. I could barely make out his face. He looked pretty mysterious.

Finally there was the girl; it was pretty obvious she was the leader of their little group. She had a white, elegant looking dress on and was sitting cross-legged on a fallen pillar which was probably part of the school.

"I am impressed, you managed to stop a meteor going at that speed." She spoke; I was still trying to recover from my asthma attack so I couldn't respond as quickly as I normally would.

"Are you seriously wiped out already?" She spoke jumping off the fallen pillar she was sitting on and started to walk towards me, the 3 guys weren't moving from their position.

I finally composed myself and drew out the sword, pointing it at her.

"You attacked my school," I smirked, holding back a cough. "Get ready to defend yourself."

The big guy let out a laugh, the serious dude was smiling at me and the mysterious guy was still the same.

"Boy, you have no idea what you are getting into."

**A/N: BOOM! BAM! AWESOMEEEEEE**

**What is this?! WHO ARE THESE NEW ENEMIES?! And will I have to write a sex scene with this new girl?! Maybe…**

**Welp you'll find out next week. **


End file.
